


Rafe Adler fan art

by Zombievonmorgen



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Acrylics, Digital Art, Fan Art, Ink, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombievonmorgen/pseuds/Zombievonmorgen
Summary: Some Rafe and Sam/Rafe fan art of mine.





	1. Jaehoon Kim's Character Design of Rafe

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on tumblr and you wanna talk about Rafe or anything, you can find me at [zombievonmorgen](http://zombievonmorgen.tumblr.com) or [zombievonmorgen-art](http://zombievonmorgen-art.tumblr.com) :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-draw of Jaehoon Kim's beautiful character design of Rafe.


	2. Beautifully fucked up Rafe




	3. Rafe/Sam




	4. A Kiss (Rafe/Sam)




	5. A little ongoing Uncharted project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a 30x70 Uncharted inspired acrylic painting I’m currently working on. I have this headcanon about an adventure where Rafe and Sam discover this old temple in the middle of a jungle (maybe taking place during their two years working together, while taking a break away from Avery?). It's supposed to be a dark and mysterious place, far away from any kind of civilization. They enter said temple, Rafe crashes through the ceiling and they find something they'd never expected... 
> 
> If any of you talented people would feel inclined to write out this idea, I'd love to give more details!

Temple is the upper left part of the painting. 


	6. My fav Rafe picture in acrylic




	7. Sketches of Rafe/Sam kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafe/Sam kissing, using _[Kibbitzer’s reference sheet](https://kibbitzer.deviantart.com/art/Kisses-Reference-Sheet-537953303)_


	8. Rafe Eye Study




	9. A Happy Ending (Rafe/Sam)




	10. Like you've seen a ghost (Rafe)




	11. Rafe sketch




	12. Fight me (Rafe)




	13. Rafe & OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sketch of Rafe and AureliaMaurelle's OC Dave for her fanfiction (which is in the making).


	14. Kintsugi (Rafe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kintsugi 金継ぎ - The Art of embracing the Broken


	15. Hope is for the weak (Rafe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random unrelated Rafe sketches (and one of Sam) which I didn't get to upload yet.


	16. When It's cold I'd like to die (Rafe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavily inspired by [Moby - When It's cold I'd like to die](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dTtFIL6LHLw). Also listen to [Stranger Things - Kids](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSZ5hdeJaas&t=1m09s)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on turning the lower one with the flowers into a gif. Already made some tests, but I'm not satisfied yet ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on people, we need more Rafe art and fanfiction! I can't be the only one on AO3 to produce content. :D


	17. Don't cry baby (Rafe/Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll just keep posting Rafe/Sam art until the end of time ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	18. Comfort (Rafe/Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaand another one ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	19. Love me, sweet boy (Rafe/Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reference used for the pose.


	20. Come over here (Rafe)




	21. Soldier AU (Sam/Rafe)




	22. Smile wip (Rafe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the screenshot I used goes to [marcusfeniix](http://marcusfeniix.tumblr.com/).


	23. In a sky of a million stars (Rafe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely do not care, that no one cares. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Credit for the screenshot I used goes to [vikabelieser](http://vikabelieser.tumblr.com/).


	24. Recent new Rafe art




	25. Leaving Hope [wip] (Rafe/Sam)




	26. The kiss




	27. PER ASPERA AD ASTRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through hardship to the stars!


End file.
